


Enchanted

by Magicath_420



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Adult!Peter, Based on a song, Comics!Peter, First Kiss, M/M, Not Tom Holland, friends-to-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath_420/pseuds/Magicath_420
Summary: Based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift.Peter Parker’s stuffy life of handshakes and fake smiles can be exhausting. Sometimes, he just needs to be Spider-Man (and Wade’s best friend).





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Enchanted by Taylor Swift. https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=plod2nkt0ZE

There he was again tonight. Forcing laughter, faking smiles, same old tired, lonely place. Peter was growing sick of the fancy dinners and the empty speeches that came with life as a CEO. Right now, he was standing under a chandelier worth millions of dollars, wearing a $4000 suit, listening to a third-generation billionaire talk about hungry children as if they were a science experiment. The other men in the conversation gave practiced nods and sounds of assent as if their minds weren’t miles away, on yachts and mistresses and 20 year old maids who don’t speak enough English to file sexual harassment complaints. All of these people were bastards, talking out of their assholes about problems they could never understand, even if they tried (which they didn’t), as if their mock concern made each and every one of them Jesus Christ Himself.

Peter never felt more strongly how much he didn’t belong in these circles than he did at “charity galas”. This particular one was now nearing the third hour of standing at attention with a watered down drink in his hand, listening to sixty year old men name drop the Ivy League schools they attended as if he was supposed to be impressed, and Peter would’ve given just about anything for the tiniest drop of authenticity. He felt closed in by walls of insincerity, shifting eyes, and vacancy.

Peter looked around as the performance these people called a conversation droned on. He was searching for a server who could get him another drink when he spotted him. Dressed as a waiter and engaged in uncharacteristically polite conversation on the other side of the hall stood Wade Wilson. Peter smiled naturally for the first time all night.

“Deadpool.” Peter said quietly, coming up behind Wade as he headed back to the kitchens. Wade turned his head halfway without breaking stride.

“Parker.” He answered.

“Who are you here to kill?”

“In a perfect world, every single one of you rich jackasses.”

“And in this one?”

Wade stopped walking and turned to face Peter.

“Someone who deserves it.” He said firmly.

Peter hated the way Wade talked to him when he wasn’t in the mask. Over the years they’d fought together in costume, Peter had developed a strong, unexpected respect for Wade, and grew to value his opinion immensely. And on top of that, they’d become close friends. The disdain and thinly veiled hatred with which Wade regarded Peter Parker cut him more deeply than he’d like to admit.

“If it’s that last speaker, I might give you a hand.” Peter continued casually, as if Wade’s tone didn’t effect him. “Anything to ensure I never have to listen to another hour long speech on hydroponics ever again.”

Wade snorted. “Yeah, well I’m sorry to disappoint, but I’m actually here for the priest.”

“Pedophile?”

“Nope, I’m just trying to get myself sent to Hell. Shiklah and I are giving it another shot.”

Peter laughed before he could even remember to disapprove. God, it felt so good to be genuine after so long being fake that he didn’t even want to tell Wade off. It struck Peter how strange it was that the only person here that he was actively lying to about his identity was the person around whom he felt most like himself.

“Spidey here tonight?” Wade asked.

 _Yes!_ Peter wanted to shout. _I’m right here! Stop looking at me like you wish I was dead, I’m your best friend._

“You know I can’t tell you that.”

“Ah, so he’s one of the suits. I’ll recognize him if I see him, you know. I’d know that ass anywhere.”

“Takes one to know one.” Peter answered on instinct.

Wade laughed genuinely, taken by surprise. Peter’s heart ached in a way that was slightly left of platonic, desperate to let Wade know that the friend he searched for stood right in front of him, and to be seen for who he really was.

Then his assistant tapped him on the shoulder. “Mr. Parker, this is Mr. Orville. He runs Orville’s Oil and Gas, and he would like to speak with you about some of Parker Industries’ properties in Alaska and your partnership with the Indigenous people there.”

Peter watched Wade’s face harden as Maria spoke. This was the shining example of everything Wade thought about this version of him: that he was just some heartless CEO selling out the planet and the common man for a sum of money he couldn’t spend in three lifetimes. Never mind that Peter had refused to speak to Orville on every previous occasion, and wouldn’t sell him a goldfish for his entire net worth. All Wade saw was Peter, who was trapped by social convention, shaking hands and smiling at a man that would sell out his own mother for a line of cocaine and a hooker. It was everything Peter hated about this life.

Luckily, at that moment, someone fired a machine gun into the ceiling.

“Oh thank GOD.” Peter said, perhaps a bit too loudly, as he whirled around to face the noise. There were five gunmen in all, dressed in black from head to toe, and the one closest to Peter was shouting instructions at the rest in a foreign language. Peter threw the glass in his hand at the leader’s head with all of his enhanced strength and the man crumpled to the ground as chaos broke out around them.

In the midst of a hundred people in penny loafers screaming and running to the nearest exits, Peter ducked behind a curtain, pulling on his mask and pulling off his suit to reveal his costume underneath. When he rejoined the fray, he noticed Wade had done the same and was (thankfully) fighting _against_ the gunmen. Peter ran towards the gun closest to him, climbing a chair in two steps and leaping off its back to kick the man in the face with both feet, suspended from the ceiling by a web. As the familiar adrenaline lit up his senses, he felt like he could breathe for the first time all night.

When all five of the bad guys were neutralized, Peter landed next to Wade.

“Webs!” Wade exclaimed, tackling him in a bear hug. “I _knew_ you were here! Okay, I have three new guesses about your secret identity, and you have to tell me if I get it right.”

“No, I don’t, and I’m not going to.”

“Fine, but I’m still gonna guess. Are you hungry? My job here is done, the idiot with the machine gun was my target. And I can’t eat all this fancy crap. Let’s go to Pocco’s Tacos.”

Peter hesitated for a second. As CEO, he couldn’t just disappear after a terrorist attack. But the idea of putting that tux back on and playing good little trauma victim to a sea of reporters made his skin crawl. He was so fucking tired of all the pretending. Peter Parker’s identity was rigid and empty, all about reciting scripts and forcing himself to be polite to the worst people he’d ever met. When he was Spider-Man, he was a real person, with genuine laughter and loud opinions about good and evil that he never had to compromise for a camera. And Spider-Man had Wade. Wade, who made him laugh until he cried, and always had his back in battle. Wade, the mercenary who Peter trusted with his life.

With Wade, this night fucking sparkled, and Peter, wonderstruck, wasn’t about to let it go. Let the media wonder where he was; he’d explain tomorrow.

Half an hour later, Peter was swinging through the streets of Manhattan as fast as he could. He’d bet Wade that he could beat the Dead Buggy to the Freedom Tower, but there was less traffic than usual and it was a close race. The wind whipped in his ears and his heart hammered with exertion and the thrill of the chase as Peter launched himself into free fall after free fall, firing his webs only when he could see the whites of pedestrians’ eyes. It wasn’t the safest way to travel, but it was fast, and more importantly, it was fun. When he finally landed on the window ledge that they liked, a split second before Wade screeched to a halt beside him, the night already felt brand new, and the stuffy banquet hall was long forgotten.

“You cheated!” Wade shouted as he climbed out of the Buggy, parked vertically on the building. “You totally cheated!”  
  
“How could I possibly cheat?” Peter asked him, breathless and laughing.

“I don’t know! But you did!” Wade yelled.

“Yeah, yeah.” Peter said. “You have the food?”

After they ate, the two men leaned back against the window behind them and looked out at the New York City skyline below. They were high enough up that even the other skyscrapers seemed to belong to another universe.

“No, Webs, I’m telling you!” Wade was saying as Peter laughed. “Tony Stark actually said, completely unprompted, that the old suit design did nothing for his ass!”

“There’s literally no way he said that.” Peter insisted, near tears with laughter.

“He did! And then Ant Man defended Steve’s ass! He called it ‘America’s ass’! Direct quote!”

They were both laughing too hard to go on arguing now. Peter couldn’t think of a single other person that he had this much fun with, and it struck him in that moment how goddamn happy Wade made him.

They sat on the ledge for hours, talking easily and laughing until their sides hurt. It was nothing they hadn’t done before, but somehow, tonight felt different to Peter. Maybe it was that he hadn’t seen Wade in about a month, and was realizing how much he had missed him; maybe it was that the past month had been filled with so much Peter Parker bullshit he’d barely had time to be Spider-Man; or maybe Peter had just been to one too many “charity galas” and had finally reached his breaking point.

“I’m never going back to Parker Industries.” Peter announced, somewhere in the pitch black between midnight and early morning. “I’m going to stay right here, on this ledge, with you, forever.”

“Aw, I’m flattered, buddy. But I think the people who work behind this window will notice if we’re still sitting here on Monday.”

“I don’t care.” Peter knew he sounded juvenile, but he didn’t care. “We can fight them off. We’re superheroes.”

Wade laughed. “Yeah, alright. I’m down to spend forever with you, Spidey.”

Peter smiled and turned to look at him. “Yeah,” He said quietly. “I know you are.”

Wade caught his eyes through their masks and held them for a moment. Peter’s heart fluttered like it did in free fall. He thought about the joke Wade had made earlier, to a different man, in a different life, about giving it another shot with Shiklah.

 _Please don’t be in love with someone else._ Peter thought. _Please don’t have somebody waiting on you..._

Wade took off his mask without breaking eye contact and cupped Peter’s cheek in one hand. He leaned in.

Peter burst out laughing.

Wade moved back with a frown.

“No! No, I’m sorry, I’m not laughing at you.” Peter said quickly, still laughing. “It’s just, you looked so serious. I’m not used to seeing you like that, it threw me off.”

Wade cracked a small smile, still looking hurt. “Nah, it’s cool, I get it. I’m sorry that I-”

“No! Wade, no. I want to kiss you, too.”

“Really? Cause you just-”

“Yeah, I know.” Peter said, folding up the bottom of his mask like he did to eat. “Just, don’t be so serious and romantic about it. Just be you.”

Wade smiled for real now. “I’m gonna make you regret saying that, you know.”

“Do your worst.” Peter challenged, smiling back at Wade and grabbing the front of his suit with faux aggression.

Wade surged forward and kissed him, grabbing Peter’s face with both hands. Peter kissed him back enthusiastically. He leaned back as Wade leaned into him, until they were lying down, Peter’s back pressed against the cool stone of the ledge and his hands on Wade’s waist. Wade moved his hands to Peter’s hair as he deepened the kiss, parting Peter’s lips with his tongue. Peter smiled and kissed Wade harder, leaning up towards him even as he pushed Peter back down.

After a few long minutes they broke apart, breathless, and giggling like teenagers. Wade pressed his forehead against Peter’s.

“So, am I finally going to learn your name?” Wade mumbled against Peter’s lips.

Peter looked up at him. “My name is Spider-Man. Spidey for short. Or Webs.”

Wade rolled his eyes. “I meant-”

“I know what you meant. You meant what everyone else calls me. But it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t matter what _they_ call me because _they_ don’t know me. Not really. Not the way you do.”

Peter paused and kissed Wade again, more gently this time. “You’re my best friend, Wade. You know my name.”

*********************

 _This night is flawless, don’t you let it go_  
_I’m wonderstruck, dancing ‘round all alone  
I’ll spend forever wondering if you knew..._

 _I was enchanted to meet you_.

**Author's Note:**

> Because the only thing I love more than Taylor Swift is laughing with my best friend.


End file.
